<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switched: A Miraculous Ladybug Story by cecebeec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830971">Switched: A Miraculous Ladybug Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecebeec/pseuds/cecebeec'>cecebeec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Even evil Ladybugs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Many twist and turns, Many versions of Ladybug, Marinette and Bridgette swap universes, Multiverse, Teenage Drama, superhero team up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecebeec/pseuds/cecebeec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a distortion in space causes ripples, Ladybug(Marinette) and Ladybug(Bridgette) end up in their opposite's universe! Marinette enlists the help of the Quantic Kids while Bridgette gets help from Chat Noir to find their way home. However, their switch plays a larger role in a shattering universal collapse. Marinette and Bridgette must team up with other universe counterparts and save their universes before they cease to exist!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Marinette noticed was that her head was hurting.</p><p>A throbbing pain that shot through her cranium made her groan. She wanted to rub her sore head, but felt her arms being pinned to her side. She started to open her eyes, but found herself unable to. She tried to remember the last thing that happened only to get fuzzy thoughts.</p><p>"Stay tight Ladybug! We'll get you some medical attention."</p><p>"Um...how are we going to do that exactly?"</p><p>"Why don't you go get some help? Use that super fast mind of yours!"</p><p>"Oh right..."</p><p>"Calm down, you three. I think she's trying to wake up."</p><p>The voices made Marinette want to raise an eyebrow. They didn't sound like any of her friends or people she knew. They sounded more different and a bit desperate.</p><p>"Come on my lady, I know you'll open your pretty blue eyes again."</p><p>That statement made her think of Chat. She wondered if he was there, no doubt trying to get her eyes open. Finally, brushing off the pain, she opened her eyes and saw four people hovering over her.</p><p>"LADYBUG!" They all exclaimed, hugging her body tightly. Three of them released themselves, leaving one of them holding her tighter than before.</p><p>"I...I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear, a suave voice making her shudder. "We thought HawkMoth had finally defeated you, but a bright flash of light erupted from his flying fortress and you started to fall from the sky. That's when Mercury-"</p><p>"Yeah Chat, tell her what I did!" Marinette could just hear the smirk in the other guy's voice. Wait a minute...did he just say Chat?</p><p>"Anyways...Mercury saw you and had Kid Mime make a ramp for him to run and catch you before you hit the ground. I swore if you had died, Melodie would never let me hear the end of it."</p><p>"Hey!" A girl shrieked irritably behind him. "I would have not!"</p><p>"Melodie please calm down. He was just joking with you." Another voice said, sounding very tired.</p><p>"Regardless, Chat was stupid enough to send her to fight HawkMoth alone. What if Sparrow or Mr. Pigeon had gotten to her? She would've been trapped!"</p><p>"We trusted her, we all trusted her Melodie. Ladybug knows how to fight remember?"</p><p>"She's a better fighter than we know Mel, cut the girl some slack. At least she came back alive."</p><p>"Shut it Mercury!"</p><p>Now Marinette's eyes fully adjusted to the scene around her. The four figures along with her were on top of some building. The Parisian skyline was dotted with stars and the soft glows of the streetlights. Her body was still wrapped up in a hug from "Chat", making her slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Uh..." She finally said, breaking the argument up between the trio. "Who are you guys?"</p><p>Silence was heard after she said those words. A collective gasp came from all four of them as "Chat" released his arms from around her body. She blinked at the people who were gathered around her.</p><p>There was a girl with golden hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a jumpsuit with a white torso and black lower half. On her torso is a massive black treble clef on a staff. At the base of her jumpsuit is a series of white musical notes, which make an infinity symbol. She has white boots and dark gray gloves. Across her face was a white mask.</p><p>Beside her was an even stranger sight to Marinette. It was a boy with dark blue skin and electric blue eyes. His body had lightning bolt-like lines with light blue edges all over his body, meeting up and through dots on the back of his hands, shoulders, elbows, torso, and knees. His feet appeared to have white shoe soles.</p><p>The boy next to him looked at least a little normal to her. He had a blue mask with a thick white line underneath each eye. He wore a blue suit that is white from his neck to his shoulders with three blue dots down each side of his neck. There was also white gloves and a white line that went down each side of his body.</p><p>The last person she saw made her eyes widen. It was Chat Noir, but he looked a bit different. His usual twinkling green eyes were replaced with wild green ones. His blonde hair was more wilder and messier. His still wore a black jumpsuit with his ears poking out of his hair. A giant bell hung around his neck and his tail was twitching behind him.</p><p>"You don't know who we are?" "Chat" asked her, eyes full of concern. "Don't joke around with us my lady!"</p><p>"I'm serious, I don't know who you guys are."</p><p>He started to shake his head. "No, no, no! We're the Quantic Kids! You know, the superheroes of Paris!" He gestured to the musical looking girl. "That's Melodie, you two argue on the most effective strategies when in battle."</p><p>"In my defense, you make the better ones." Melodie admitted, crossing her arms.</p><p>"And that's Kid Mime, he's the one who helped us on our first mission!" He pointed at the blue masked boy who gave her a polite wave. "And the annoying blue blur is Mercury who always thinks with his feet rather than his head."</p><p>"That's ri-HEY! I DO THINK WITH MY HEAD!" The lightning bolt one shouted, glaring at "Chat".</p><p>"How could you forget me, your partner, your best friend," He smiled at her. "Your boyfriend."</p><p>"Okay even if she does have amnesia, I don't think filling her with lies is the best possible thing." Melodie interrupted, pulling him by the ear. "You and kitty boy just were working together before we all appeared. He has a tendency to flirt with you while fighting."</p><p>Reminds me of a certain cat I know. Marinette thought, giggling at the thought. The Chat in front of her cracked a grin and wrestled himself away from Melodie's grasp.</p><p>"Now there's the smile that sets my heart a flutter." He said, smiling wider. "You look cuter when you do it."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I don't recall any of you, but I'm not even sure I ever remember seeing you around. And the Chat I know doesn't have unkempt hair." Marinette said, giving the heroes a sincere smile.</p><p>"Ladybug, what do you mean by that?" Mercury asked, giving her a questioning look.</p><p>"I mean, I'm probably not the Ladybug you know."</p><p>Kid Mime, who had been quiet for a while, walked towards her and studied her face. He tried to see if she was lying or what she spoke was the truth. His gaze turned towards her earrings, noticing it missing a few spots. Suddenly, he recalled a certain feature he knew about his Ladybug; her earrings never lost spots!</p><p>"This isn't our Ladybug." He announced to the others, who gave him surprised looks. "Ladybug's earrings never run out of spots. We've worked with her long enough to know that."</p><p>A flash of blue made it's way into her eyes as Mercury raced forward. He looked at her earrings and gasped.</p><p>"But that's impossible! We saw her go into HawkMoth's air fortress! She was fighting him while we took care of his minions! She survived a giant explosion and I rescued her!" He gave Kid Mime an angry look. "How the heck is she not our Ladybug?"</p><p>"Perhaps the explosion did more than save Ladybug, but brought her to another place." Kid Mime said, putting a hand on his chin.</p><p>"So...Ladybug from our universe is in this Ladybug's universe?" Melodie said, shaking her head in frustration. "This can't be happening."</p><p>Chat, however, looked crestfallen. "So this isn't my lady?" He grabbed Kid Mime by the collar and brought him close to his face. "Then where is she?"</p><p>Kid Mime pried himself from his comrade's hold and gave him a serious look. "Somewhere beyond our comprehension. In the meantime," He turned towards Marinette, who's earrings were starting to beep. "We need to help this Ladybug find her way back home."</p><p>Mercury stretched his arms. "No problem, let's just find HawkMoth and politely ask him to fight Ladybug again. NOT HAPPENING!"</p><p>Melodie hit him with her flute. "You idiot! It will take some time and research to help her out." She turned towards Marinette and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll all help you get back to your universe."</p><p>Marinette nodded, smiling back at the girl. "Thanks guys, who knows how long I'll be here for? At least your helpful enough to bring me back."</p><p>Even though it wasn't his Ladybug, Chat blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "No problem."</p><p>One thought lingered in his head when he said this; where was the Ladybug he knew?<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Bridgette was having a bad day.</p><p>Felix rejected another one of her love letters, but that didn't discourage the girl. She was used to his rejection and was determined to be friends with him even if it hurt her. Her friends Lyra and Chloe were going to take her to the next fashion show, but they had to cancel due to Chloe being sick. Even worse she had gotten a bad grade on her last test!</p><p>And she was supposed to be the bearer of the Miraculous of Luck.</p><p>Luckily her day brighten when Javin and Andre had came by the tea shop. They had a nice conversation that brighten her mood and Javin told some actual funny jokes for once. Andre helped her with her homework and study for her make-up test. The day was even better when Felix dropped by to get his usual cup of Earl Grey and she got to serve him. She thought she saw him crack a grin of gratitude in her direction. Her heart was instantly set a flutter at the sight of her crush.</p><p>Then it all went downhill from there.</p><p>She donned her persona as Ladybug that night to try and stop HawkMoth's gathering forces. She was joined by the other Quantic Kids as they rushed into battle against his evil forces. She nearly got her head sliced off from Sparrow, HawkMoth's trained assassin, and almost fell to her death due to the momentum of the attack. Luckily Chat Noir was there to grab her from falling and told her to go ahead and take on HawkMoth. Not wanting to leave her friends, she reluctantly went ahead and took on the big boss himself. They were nearly neck-and-neck, HawkMoth almost looking like he would win. But at the last second she utilized her Lucky Charm which collided with his upcoming attack.</p><p>The world went white and she found herself getting tossed around by the explosion.</p><p>Bridgette found herself rolling onto a hard floor with a loud THUMP! Groaning, she lifted herself up and shook her hurting head.</p><p>"What the-? Where am I?" She asked aloud, looking around. She was still Ladybug, her jumpsuit torn a bit in shreds from the explosion. Her long blue ponytails were looking even wilder than before. Her hands went ot her earrings, sighing happily when she felt them.</p><p>"That was quite a blow you took out there Bugaboo. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up."</p><p>A scream escaped from her lips as she saw a black figure jump in front of her. She backed against a wall and saw a pair of a familiar green eyes glinting happily at her recovery. Her eyes soften and a groan escaped her lips.</p><p>"YOU STUPID CHAT!" She pushed his chest, putting more strength into her push. "I WILL MURDER YOU!"</p><p>"Woah!" Another loud THUMP! echoed the facility as he threw up his hands. "Easy Bugaboo! I was just helping you out."</p><p>"IF YOU THINK I'D LET YOU VIOLATE MY CHEST OR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEAKING A KISS-!"</p><p>Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Why would I ever do something like that?"</p><p>"Because," She pulled him up by the collar. "You're a freakin pervert! Be glad we're just partners or I would beat you an inch of your life."</p><p>"Since when did you become so aggressive?"</p><p>"Since you started doing weirder things than usual!"</p><p>Chat took a moment to look at Ladybug, smiling at her in a gentle nature. "And when has our relationship ever been normal?"</p><p>Bridgette was about to let him have it when she noticed his ring. A green pawprint flashed on it, three of the dots that made up the pawprint already gone. It was then when she released him and backed away from him once more.</p><p>"Your not Chat Noir!" She exclaimed, giving him a more enraged look. "How come you look like a toned down doppelganger of him?"</p><p>"Ladybug, we already beat Copycat before." He winked at her. "Unless you forgot."</p><p>"When did we fight a villain named Copycat. Is he in league with HawkMoth too?"</p><p>Now Chat was looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay? How can you forget our times saving Paris?"</p><p>"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She gave him another look. "Who do you think you are?"</p><p>"I'm Chat Noir, your partner and potential lover." He added, grinning mischievously.</p><p>As if...Felix is my potential lover. Bridgette thought, rolling her eyes at the cat's antics. "I find that hard to believe, but I think you are telling the truth. So the next question I should be asking is..."</p><p>"Where the heck did I land in?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and Bridgette discover how different their worlds really are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette blinked her eyes rapidly.</p><p>Last night's memories were blurry in her mind. She remembered meeting more superheroes like her and seeing Chat Noir among them. She shook her head at the silly thought.</p><p>More superheroes? That's highly unlikely since Chat and I are the only ones who protect Paris. She thought, leaping out of her bed and onto the floor. "Ow..."</p><p>"Your finally awake! Thank goodness!"</p><p>A red blur flew in front of her face and cuddled her on the cheek. She smiled, realizing it was her kwami friend Tikki. The small red fairy floated in front of her face and gave her a grin.</p><p>"Tikki, I think I had the strangest dream. There was a flash of light and I ended up in another dimension with other superheroes." She told her.</p><p>"That wasn't a dream Marinette, we're actually in another dimension!"</p><p>"Wait a minute...this isn't my bed is it?"</p><p>Marinette looked around to see herself in a strange bedroom. While her room at home was much larger and roomier, this one was more smaller and compact. The bed she was sleeping on was in one of the four corners and had red bed-sheets. There was a desk in the corner besides it, a laptop computer humming. The closet took up the remaining space, different outfits hanging up and down. On the ceiling, a small white chandelier hung with white crystals draped down from the arms.</p><p>"Your right, this isn't my room! But how did I get here?"</p><p>"I don't know, but your transformation wore off as soon as we got here. Then you promptly went to bed."</p><p>Marinette shook her head, trying to make sense of what was occurring. Before she could ask more, a knock came from the door.</p><p>"Bridgette, time for breakfast! You don't want to be late for school." A sweet voice called form the other side.</p><p>Bridgette? Who the heck is Bridgette? She thought, getting up off the floor. "Okay I'll be down in a minute!" She replied, waiting for the footsteps to leave. When they did, she turned back to Tikki. "I'm guessing whoever this Bridgette girl was, she must be in my universe."</p><p>"And I'm guessing she's the Ladybug that the other heroes were talking about!" Tikki finished. they both nodded and turned back towards the door. Already the smell of pancakes filled their nostrils, making their mouths water.</p><p>"Maybe I should stay here, at least until we find our way back." Marinette said, her stomach rumbling loudly.</p><p>"Okay then, but we better find a way to get back soon." Tikki worried, giving her a solemn look.</p><p>Marinette ran down the stairs, dressed in an outfit she'd found hanging in the closet of the bedroom. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a jean jacket and short shorts. On her feet were a pair of black and white sneakers. She also managed to find a red handband to put between her pigtails. All and all, this Bridgette girl had some plain taste in fashion.</p><p>She walked into the kitchen and hitched her breath. Standing by the stove was a beautiful woman with dark blue hair similar to her own. Her hair went down her back in a wavy style. The woman wore a apron over a pink top with white capris. Her green eyes were filled with love and comfort.</p><p>"Bridgette, you look different today!" She gushed, walking over and admiring her outfit. "You finally added that headband I got for you from the store in your assemble! Your mother couldn't be prouder!"</p><p>"I believe her mother is about to burn her eggs. Do get them won't you Sabine?" An elderly voice said in a teasing manner. Marinette turned around to see an old man laughed heartily at the flustered woman. His salt and pepper hair was a bit frizzled out. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and tanned shorts. His brown sandals were worn out and a bit broken.</p><p>"Father why didn't you tell me they were burning!" The woman shrieked, going over to tend the eggs. "Sorry if your eggs are a bit crunchy dear!"</p><p>Marinette waved her hands. "No problem...erm mom. I can just eat the pancakes." She took the plate of cakes over to the table and sat across from the old man who gave her a smile. "How are you today...grandpa?"</p><p>The man chuckled. "You sound like you don't know us Bridgette. Did you forget your old man and mother while you sleep?"</p><p>A banging sound was heard as Sabine turned to face her daughter. "Are you sick or something dear? I can always keep you home and nurse you back to help!"</p><p>"Any help from you would result her ending up in the hospital."</p><p>"Father!"</p><p>Marinette ate her pancakes as the two argued with each other. If this is what Bridgette has to endure all day, I pity her deeply.</p><p>A ringing sound was heard in the other room as sounds of footsteps walked across the floor.</p><p>"Salud Dupain-Chengs!" A very happy voice called out.</p><p>"Bridgette are you ready? We have to go to school you know?" Another voice said, a bit in a hurry.</p><p>"Chloe? Lyra? Are you girls here already?" Sabine called to the guest, making Marinette almost choke on her pancakes. "Your in luck, she's woken up!"</p><p>Two girls walked into the kitchen, Marinette gaping at them both.</p><p>The first girl was obviously Chloe, but this Chloe didn't look like the one she knew. Her blonde hair was done in a high ponytail, there was little makeup on her face, and her signature pair of sunglasses were replaced by a yellow headband. She wore a black and white stripped shirt while also wearing a yellow jacket and white capris. On her feet were a pair of white flats. Around her arm slung a white handbag.</p><p>The second girl Marinette didn't recognize. She had blonde hair similar to Chloe, but she wore hers in a single braid except for her bangs. Her eyes were blue and calculating. She wore a white shirt with a purple vest. She also wears dark purple jeans and white sneakers. Around her arm was a sling backpack with music notes on them.</p><p>"Bridgette! I missed you when I was out sick!" Chloe ran over and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to the fashion show with you!"</p><p>"Next time, when you start coughing, take medicine before you get the cold." Lyra chided, wagging her finger at the blonde. "You could've avoided getting sick in the first place!"</p><p>Chloe pouted, sticking her lips out in a duck lip manner. "Lyra why do you have to be such a mom?"</p><p>"She'd make a better mom than Sabine." Grandpa joked, sipping his tea and ducking to avoid the flying spatula.</p><p>Marinette finally regained her composure long enough to blink at Chloe. "Why are you being so nice to me?"</p><p>Chloe released her from the hug and gave her a quizzical look. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? We're best friends! We've always been best friends since we were in diapers!"</p><p>"Probably longer considering you and her hang out all the time." Lyra said, giving her a smile. "Don't tell me you forgot her when she was gone?"</p><p>"Um...of course not! I would never forget a best friend!" Marinette said quickly, trying to not get the Lyra girl suspicious. She hugged Chloe back, trying not to grimace as she did. "So...school?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" She grabbed Marinette and Lyra's hands as she dragged them out of the kitchen. "Goodbye Ms. Dupain-Cheng! We'll be here after school to help in the tea shop."</p><p>Wait...my family runs a tea shop in this universe? Marinette thought, letting herself be dragged by her worse enemy. On another note, Chloe is my best friend!</p><p>"Hey look who it is! It's the three amigos!"</p><p>Chloe giggled at the comment, making Marinette give her a weird look. Lyra rolled her eyes and gave out a long drawn sigh before two hands touched her shoulder.</p><p>"Javin, I swear to God, if you don't stop touching me I will cave your face in!" She threatened, glaring at the boy behind her. Marinette turned around to see two boys walking behind them.</p><p>The first one was a dark skinned boy with a laid back grin. His dark brown hair was under a green cap and his golden brown eyes ogled Lyra intensely. He also wore a green jacket that has a white collar and dark gray pants. Around his neck, he had yellow-orange headphones.</p><p>The other boy gave Marinette a sincere smile. He looked older than all of them, towering slightly above Lyra. He had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a v-neck white and blue striped t-shirt that is solid white on the top and solid blue on the bottom, with a blue shirt underneath. He also had on dark blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.</p><p>"Hey girls, nice to see you this morning." He bowed politely, making Marinette blush slightly. "Sorry for Javin's behavior as usual Lyra."</p><p>"It's a miracle how you can put up with him." Lyra huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Javin some more. "I'm just glad he's one of my friends or I'd have to hurt him."</p><p>Javin clutched his heart in a dramatic way. "You wound me with your words Lyra, but I can tell you only mean sincerity with them."</p><p>"Poor Javin, never getting any signs of affection from her." Chloe whispered to Marinette, who nodded back. Even though she'd just met him, she kinda felt like she could relate to him on a level.</p><p>"Andre, is Felix going to meet us at school?" Lyra asked the other boy who gave her a quick nod.</p><p>"Felix Agreste agreed to meet us for lunch today." He replied in a snobby voice before chuckling. "Honestly that guy needs to crack a smile once in a while."</p><p>Wait did he say Agreste? Does that mean this world has a Adrien here?</p><p>"Bridgette your face is turning red again!" Chloe said, smirking at her flustered friend. "Just the mention of your crushy-poo just makes you turn as red as Ladybug's jumpsuit."</p><p>"Wha-! I mean...huh!" Marinette fumbled to form coherent words as her friends laughed.</p><p>"Maybe you can finally get Felix to crack a smile today." Javin stuck his fingers between his cheeks and made a funny face. "I'd like to see him even laugh for once."</p><p>Andre clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you do Brid, just know we're going to be there with our constant support." Even seeing you try makes me happy. He thought to himself.</p><p>Marinette felt her face turn hotter at that comment. This Bridgette girl had so many supportive friends by her side. She wondered how she was doing over in her universe.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Are you kidding me!"</p><p>Bridgette was in paradise, scratch that, she was in heaven! Tikki had said that Chat Noir dropped her off at the house of his closest friend and said that she would be looked after. What she didn't expect was to have a whole room full of space and fashion designs!</p><p>Tikki watched her charge dance around the room after she'd woken up. It was hard not to smile at how ecstatic she was about the different change.</p><p>"Look at her closet Tikki, she has so many clothes for me to try on!" She came out of the closet fully dressed. Her unkempt ponytails were brushed as best as she could get them. She wore a white top decorated with pink cherry blossoms and pink capris. On her feet were blue flats and she even found a jean jacket to wear as well.</p><p>"Wow I never seen you wear such vibrant colors Brid!" Tikki flew over and zipped around the outfit, admiring the cuteness. "They really bring out your eyes."</p><p>Bridgette laughed and cuddled her kwami friend. "I have to say, this Ladybug has impeccable taste in fashion. I would've loved to meet her and model her designs!"</p><p>"Maybe we will get to meet her, but you have to find a way back home first."</p><p>"I know," Bridgette placed her down as she grabbed what seemed to be the backpack hanging on the door hook. "But at least let me get used to this world first and check it out!"</p><p>With that, she whooped and ran out the door. Reaching the stairs, she slid down the banister and landed on the ground floor. Two people looked up from their breakfast to gape at the energetic girl.</p><p>One of them was a man with a rather large frame. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and a kind smile. His brown mustache covered his lip and he wore a blue shirt.</p><p>The other was a pretty woman with short blue hair. She wore a white top decorated with cherry blossoms too. She was hold a plate of what seemed to be pastries.</p><p>"Oh Marinette, your up early this morning!" The woman exclaimed.</p><p>That must be the Ladybug's name! I like it! "Well I wanted to get a fresh start this morning and go on an adventure to school!"</p><p>The man smiled and sipped his coffee. "Well that's a good way to start the morning. A bright smile can brighten any day."</p><p>Bridgette grinned and snatched up one of the pastries off the plate and stuffed it in her mouth. "See you guys later!" She grabbed the door handle and ran down the streets of Paris, leaving Tom and Sabine to wonder where all that energy came from.</p><p>Different, but still the same school I'm used to seeing. Bridgette thought, gazing in awe at the large building. It took her a few minutes to find her way around, but that was the reason she'd woken up so early. That way, if she got lost, she didn't have to worry about running late. Luckily for her, the school was right in front of the Eiffel Tower. The Collège Françoise Dupont stared her right in the face as her eyes widen.</p><p>So what would Marinette do at this moment?</p><p>"Hey girl, what's up?"</p><p>Bridgette turned to see brown skinned girl with brown and red hair walking towards her. She wore black-rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top underneath a plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops.</p><p>"Hi bestie! How are you doing today?" She said, grinning widely at the girl, who gave her a weird look.</p><p>"Wow you are super active today." The girl said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you put sugar in your cereal this morning?"</p><p>"Nope! I just feel like a totally different person today!"</p><p>"Well whatever it is, try doing that to you-know-who." She pointed behind her to see the familiar blonde haired guy her friend crushed heavily on. Bridgette turned around and gasped as her cheek turned red.</p><p>He looked just like a younger, cheekier version of her Felix! Blonde hair, green eyes, and his dimples! Bridgette found herself giggling at how cute he looked.</p><p>"Hey Alya!" He said to the girl besides her, then turned to her. "Hey Marinette."</p><p>Her bangs formed a heart as her chest pounded. "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!"</p><p>He was taken aback by her loud statement before smiling. "You seem chipper this morning."</p><p>"Well I did get a good night's sleep and plenty of breakfast." She replied, rocking back and forth. "So are you doing anything after school today?"</p><p>Alya's eyes widen at the boldness of her friend's request. Normally she would be a puddle of her own emotions and a babbling fool. But today she was actually asking her crush out!</p><p>Either the universe is imploding or Marinette isn't Marinette.</p><p>Adrien gave her a surprised look as well. "No, not really. What do you have in mind?"</p><p>Bridgette what are you doing?! This is obviously Marinette's crush, not Felix! Okay play it cool and just lightly tell him you want to hang out.</p><p>"WOULD YOU-!"</p><p>"ADRIEKINS!"</p><p>Bridgette's head whipped around so fast that she thought she broke her neck. Someone pushed past her and hugged this Adrien boy right in front of her! Her bangs formed angry, sharp points at this. How dare this witch push her out the way!</p><p>"Um...excuse me?" She tapped on the girl's shoulder. "I was talking to him."</p><p>The girl turned around and Bridgette felt her heart claw at her throat. It was Chloe, but if she was meaner and nastier looking!</p><p>"Ugh...Marinette can't you see that I'm trying to have quality time with Adrien?" She gave her a nasty glare. "Why don't you go run along to class like a good girl?"</p><p>Alya was about to intervene when Bridgette walked up to Chloe and gave her an equally scary glare. "And who died and made you the queen of everything? I was having a normal conversation with a boy, who frankly looks like he could do without your blonde hair up in his face, and you just barge in and tell me to leave?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You gotta a lot of nerve messing with me Bourgeois! Don't make me kick your butt in front of everyone."</p><p>By now most of the students were coming in and were aghast at the sight. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy girl who didn't hurt anyone, was talking back to Chloe and even threaten to kick her butt!</p><p>Chloe's mouth dropped open as she released Adrien from her grasp. Her mouth still hung open as she walked up to Bridgette and got up in her face.</p><p>"What did you say?!" She said, her nose inches away from her face.</p><p>Bridgette challenged the glare. "You heard me bee girl, take your makeup and your phony purse and walk into school like a good girl."</p><p>Chloe's face turned red in anger as she scoffed at her. She walked towards the school, muttering under her breath as Sabrina followed her.</p><p>Bridgette hmph-ed and turned to see the crowd that had gathered around her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the school in a nonchalant manner.</p><p>"I think I might survive here after all." She said to herself, grinning even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time to Power Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mysterious enemy is trying to make itself known! Time for the heroes to get ready for a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If this was a weird dream, she didn't want to wake up.</p><p>Marinette found herself in front of the largest school she'd ever seen. She could just imagine getting lost on the campus would be the worse thing possible. Luckily she was surrounded by the nicest friends she'd ever met. Chloe and Lyra were very helpful as well as Andre. Javin kept joking around with all of them.</p><p>"Look alive Brid, your knight in dark armor approaches." Chloe whispered, nudging Marinette's shoulder. "Go get em!"</p><p>Marinette looked in the direction she was staring and found herself choking on her spit.</p><p>The boy was tall, dark, and handsome.</p><p>And he looked just like an older, colder version of her Adrien!</p><p>His pale blond hair was neatly combed, he had striking blue eyes, and his face was in a permanent scowl. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. Marinette even noticed the shiny black ring on his right hand. Over his shoulder, a brown backpack was slung.</p><p>"Yo Felix!" Javin said, waving his hands at his friend. "Get your rich butt over here!"</p><p>Felix glanced in their direction and groaned. He tried to avoid making contact with others in order to keep his bad luck in check. The stupid Cat Miraculous had caused him so much grief already, but the group caused him even more. Especially Bridgette!</p><p>He couldn't stand how persistent her attempts of being friends were. From sneaking love letters into his bag or locker, deliberately following him in the hallways to his classes, and making his tea when he dropped by the cafe. Okay the last one he didn't mind because she made a mean Earl Grey, but the others were downright annoying!</p><p>He gave a huge sigh and walked over to the group. He saw Lyra making her motherly smile at him, Andre nodding slightly in his direction, Javin giving him a goofy smile, Chloe batting her eyelashes in a teasing way.</p><p>But Bridgette wasn't bursting with her usual good morning. Nor did she try to glomp him to the ground with a giant hug.</p><p>She was blushing, which was totally normal for her, and just staring at him. Not. Making. A. Sound.</p><p>Felix gave a loud cough, breaking her out of her thoughts and waved at her.</p><p>"Good morning Bridgette, your looking fine." He said, nearly gritting his teeth. Where was all the energy she usually had towards him?</p><p>"Uh...um..." Marinette fumbled around in her mind, trying to make words turn into sentences. Her mind was drawing a blank as she stared right into his luscious orbs. "M-M-Morning to you too F-F-Felix!"</p><p>Now the whole group stared at her. Bridgette never stuttered on her words!</p><p>"Brid are you feeling alright? You're stuttering!" Chloe said, grabbing her friend by the hands.</p><p>"Yeah your usually more coherent than this!" Javin joked, clapping her on the back.</p><p>"Are you sick? Do you need to visit the nurse?" Lyra asked concerned. She placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't seem hot."</p><p>"Guys it's obvious that Bridgette is just not feeling like herself this morning." Andre said, getting the trio of her back. "We all have off days sometimes. Remember when Javin wouldn't speak to us for a whole week?"</p><p>"That's because none of you would tell me where you hid my phone!"</p><p>"Well you kept using the annoying button app to make the teacher seem like he was going crazy!"</p><p>"It was just a prank Lyra!"</p><p>As the twosome bickered, Felix kept his gaze at Marinette. There was something off about her, something terribly wrong with her. He noticed her pigtails were shorter than usual and she looked a bit...tense?</p><p>Before he could ask her what was wrong, a resounding bell rung throughout the school, signalling the start of the day. Chloe shrieked and grabbed Marinette and Lyra.</p><p>"Goodness gracious guys! We need to get to class!" She bowed at Felix. "See you later Agreste in fashion design!"</p><p>"Wait...this school has a fashion design class?" Marinette asked excitedly. Lyra rolled her eyes at her friend's naivety.</p><p>"Of course this school offers fashion design. You've been taking this class for years now." Lyra pointed out.</p><p>"Oh yeah...! I forgot."</p><p>The three girls, Javin in tow, left to first period leaving Andre and Felix behind. Andre shook his head and patted Felix on the back.</p><p>"Looks like she has it hard for you. Why don't you at least try to go out with her to the park or something?"</p><p>Felix's body stiffened at the word "date". "I have no interest towards dating her. Besides I still have a career to do and a job."</p><p>Andre sighed. "Well you either tell her your not interested or she'll keep persisting."</p><p>He swore he saw a smile on his friend's face. "I'd like to see that happening. Now why don't you head off to class? I have...pressing matters to attend to."</p><p>Andre raised his eyebrow, but didn't question his friend's randomness. He walked to the door and went in. Felix let out a sigh of relief as a black figure darted from behind him.</p><p>"What's the matter lover boy? Cat got your heart?" He glared at the black figure known as Plagg, the Cat Kwami, and turned away.</p><p>"Plagg I swear when I get this ring out I will take you in my hands and choke you to death!"</p><p>"Sticks and stones Agreste! Did you feel something strange coming from off that girl?"</p><p>"I did, but I couldn't question any further."</p><p>"She doesn't feel like she belongs here. She's a spitting image of her though, personality-wise could use some work."</p><p>"What are you talking about cat?"</p><p>"All I'm saying is she doesn't seem like she belongs here. And the quicker we find out her motives, the better. She might be in league with Paris' number one criminal."</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes at his kwami's quick assumptions. "I highly doubt she and HawkMoth are buddies, but we'll keep a close eye on her. Who knows what she has in store for us."</p><p>Unknowing to them, they were being carefully watched by a well concealed enemy.</p><p>"A new ally or perhaps a new enemy?" The figure murmured to himself. "I'll have to keep a close eye on this "new" student."<br/>________________________________________<br/>The city of Paris was ready to start the morning. Everyone was heading to work, school, and other places that inspire learning. However, for one adolescent, he was leaping over buildings and spying to the city below. He grinned, the world seemed to be underneath him as it should be.</p><p>The boy wore a brown hooded jacket with black spots on the sleeves and bottom. The hood is worn over his head, having a dark gray beak, white markings on its forehead and the sides, and an eye with a black pupil. On his face, he wore a pair of red, circular glasses, and he had his nose, mouth, and neck covered with a dark gray cloth. Underneath his jacket, he was a white suit, and over it, he had dark gray buckles around his torso. On his upper left leg, there was a bag with pockets, and his work boots were tan-colored.</p><p>The boy's name was Sparrow, a former member of the Quantic Kids and hired assassin for HawkMoth. His ability was sharpshooting and sniping. He could materialize blades from feathers on his jacket or turn them into darts and arrows. It was truly a deadly skill to have, but he used it to his own advantage. As a former QK, he knew all his teammates weaknesses and strengths.</p><p>I will have my revenge on all of them soon, especially Ladybug! He vowed silently in his head. It was Ladybug who he wanted to kill the most, the others he would let HawkMoth deal with. She was the one who did this to him after all; made him into a coldblooded killer.</p><p>"So this is where you hang out to brood all day!"</p><p>He suppressed a groan as he turned to see a ridiculously dressed man standing behind him.</p><p>"Monsieur Pigeon, I hope you know I can kill you in thirty different ways with just my hands right?" He reminded him, making the man squawk in fear.</p><p>"Touche! But HawkMoth needs you to go to the blimp at once. He has an assignment for you."</p><p>"Finally..." He muttered, stretching his arms out. "I was wondering when the boss was going to call me." He stood on the edge of the building. "How far is the blimp?"</p><p>Mr. Pigeon pointed to the east of town. "Near the Louvre, but you would have to-"</p><p>He didn't get to finish before Sparrow jumped off and started to fly towards the direction he was pointing in, leaving the man babbling incoherently.</p><p>"Well I guess he's eager to get started today."<br/>____________________________</p><p>A sudden beeping noise caused the whole band to stop playing.</p><p>Lyra blushed, casting an embarrassed look at her teacher. She placed her flute down and walked towards the door.</p><p>"Sorry Madame, I'll be back in a few!"</p><p>"Wait Lyra, what about your solo?" One of her fellow band-mates called.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Give it to someone else for the time being! I've got to go!" With that, she slammed the door and ran down the hall.</p><p>Of all the times HawkMoth has to attack...She thought, taking out a small pendant. He'll pay for ruining valuable practice time and my solo!</p><p>"QUANTIC POWER; MELODIE!"<br/>_________________________________<br/>"That, my friends, is how you make a new school record in track and field."</p><p>Javin grinned as the rest of his classmates sat down to catch their breaths. He was drenched in sweat and still cracking jokes as he did.</p><p>"Javin, how are you not exhausted like we are?" His classmates often wondered why he didn't get winded like they all did. Many thought he was just really good at the sport while others thought he used steroids.</p><p>"Well, I work out and-" A loud beeping noise sounded from the bleachers as he rubbed the back of his neck. "To be continued, see ya guys at lunch!" He ran to the stands, leaving his classmates baffled.</p><p>"Just as I was getting in the punchline." He said, putting on a pair of white and blue shoes. "SockMoth better have something important for me to beat up today."</p><p>"QUANTIC POWER; MERCURY!"<br/>______________________________________<br/>"Wow Andre, that cake looks fantastic!"</p><p>All the girls in Home Ec surrounded the brunette's tiered cake in awe and wonder. The guy smiled as he placed the last of the sugared roses on the top of the cake to finish of the look.</p><p>"Well I put different flavors on each of the seven layers; chocolate, vanilla, pistachio, salted caramel, strawberry, red velvet, and cookies&amp;cream." He explained, all the girls sighing at him. "The frosting is-"</p><p>A beeping noise sounded off in his pocket, making the girls groan in annoyance. They all knew what was going to happen next.</p><p>"Andre, for once, will you stay and tell us more about your cake?" One of the girls asked, clinging onto his arm.</p><p>"Do you have to leave so soon?" Another asked, getting his other arm.</p><p>"You promised to help me with my whipped topping for my tart!"</p><p>"And you promised to help place my donuts in the grease!"</p><p>Andre released himself from all the girls and walked towards the door. "Duty calls girls, but you can have my cake. Just tell Madame Pastier that I made it kay?"</p><p>"Bye Andre!" All the girls said, waving their hands as he departed. He closed the door and ran outside, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"All of those girls are so fake." He smiled to himself. "At least the ones in my group are genuine." Especially Bridgette.</p><p>He shook his head and took out his pen. "Well time to get to work."</p><p>"QUANTIC POWER; KID MIME!"<br/>_________________________________<br/>Plagg shuddered within the palm of Felix, who was currently in the school's library looked down to see the cat spirit flinching a bit. He knew what the meant and he wasn't exactly keen on doing it.</p><p>"You know I hate it when HawkMoth ruins valuable reading time." He snapped the book closed. "This has to stop now!"</p><p>"Just say the words kid." Plagg flew up and grinned.</p><p>Felix sighed and flipped his bangs back with a flourish of his hand. He rose his ring hand up as a green paw-print flashed in the center of it.</p><p>"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"<br/>__________________________________<br/>Marinette looked out the window of the classroom, wondering how her friends were doing in the other universe. She missed her family dearly and even missed seeing Adrien's sweet face smiling at her.</p><p>I just hope I can make it back home on time. What will Chat Noir do without me purifying akumas? What will the other Ladybug do against HawkMoth?</p><p>Loud crashing sounds were heard outside, causing the students to shift towards the direction of the windows. Marinette had a feeling something was happening and looked out the windows as well.</p><p>A loud gasp protruded from her mouth.</p><p>A giant blimp covered the skies of Paris, sending out spouts of dark energy. Butterflies surrounded the large blimp, giving it a ghostly-like look to it. It didn't take a genius to know who was behind this.</p><p>She slipped out of the room and opened her purse. Out flew Tikki who gave her an equally feared face.</p><p>"Did you see that Tikki? HawkMoth has a blimp in this universe!" Marinette flung her hands in the air. "A BLIMP!"</p><p>"I know, I saw it too." Tikki said, trying to calm her friend down. "This is troubling indeed, we need Ladybug to save the day."</p><p>"That's right, even if this isn't my universe, HawkMoth needs to be put in his place." She turned towards Tikki. "You ready?"</p><p>Tikki nodded. "You know what to do."</p><p>"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like the team is funky ensembled! <br/>Sorry for the huge delay, I had to flesh out some things for this story. No excuse though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>